EL COMIENZO DE TODO
by Kary1
Summary: este fic es un Sirius/Hermione, donde la fantasia de este mundo, nos ciega y nos hace descubrir otra país distinto a este. Pleaseee!!! dejadme rewwieussssss!!!


ProlÃ³go Aclaraciones importantes de este fic: Las constelaciones: Son guerreros que protegen a su dios, un dios que representa todo aquello que ha existido y siempre existirÃ¡. Hay cuatro clases de constelaciones: Las Byakko, las de kembbul, las de Suzaku y finamelme las de seiryu. Las constelaciones se caracterizan:  
Son seres hermosos tanto el hombre como la mujer.  
Practican diversos artes: la magia negra, la magia de los bosques y el  
arte de espada mÃ¡s el poder que se les ha atribuido como constelaciÃ³n  
que sea.  
Crecen con mayor rapidez, por ejemplo: un niÃ±o/a de 14 aÃ±os podrÃ­a  
aparentar en los ojos de un mago o de un muggle una persona de 20  
aÃ±os.  
Algunas constelaciones tienden a tener relaciones con algunos magos.  
Y finalmente las constelaciones suelen tener un poder especial que al  
enfurecerse les aparece un sÃ­mbolo en la frente en el cual desprenden  
todo su poder. ( CapÃ­tulo 1) Una despedida inminente. En el paÃ­s de las constelaciones de Byakko tenia lugar la gran guerra, una guerra que desde antaÃ±o seguÃ­a vigente. Era una guerra entre magos y constelaciones y las atribuciones de sus tierras y sobretodo por el predominio de sus ideologÃ­as en el control de la magia. Esto perjudico la muerte masiva de muchos reciÃ©n nacidos de matrimonio entre constelaciones. En una de las aldeas de este paÃ­s vigente, un matrimonio habÃ­a tenido una niÃ±a preciosa que desprendÃ­a un poder especial en ella. Un poder que iba mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de todos los poderes de aquellos llamados sangres limpias ( los magos). Esta niÃ±a le pusieron el nombre de Hermione , pero su estrella era Aleisha, la estrella mÃ¡s deseada y temida de todos los tiempos. Sus padres sabiendo todo aquello temieron por la vida de su hija y decidieron que la llevarÃ­an al mundo muggle (el mundo de los humanos), gente sin poderes, donde allÃ­ vivirÃ­a una vida normal sin preocupaciones de su mundo y de su pasado. Llevaron a su hija esa misma noche pasando por diversas ciudades ya quemadas donde muchos aurores cogÃ­an a niÃ±os reciÃ©n nacidos y los quemaban en hogueras. Finalmente consiguieron salir de Byakko donde allÃ­ se dirigieron al mundo muggle. CapÃ­tulo 1: un mal despertar En ese momento las imÃ¡genes se empezaron a desbanercerse y unas lagrimas se inundaban en los ojos de la pequeÃ±a Hermione. Hermione se despertÃ³, miro a su alrededor observando que estaba en Hogwarts, en su habitaciÃ³n y sus compaÃ±eras de cuarto durmiendo, miro el reloj eran las 6 de la maÃ±ana. QuÃ© estrayo siempre el mismo sueÃ±o, pero porque nunca recuerdo el nombre de aquellas personas? Y porque desde muy pequeÃ±a tengo estos sueÃ±os? No lo entiendo. Ufff!!!!!!! No sÃ©, bueno intentare otra vez ponerme a dormir asÃ­ me olvidare de todas estos sueÃ±os que me atormentan desde que nacÃ­. Â  En el hool hermione estaba consultando su nuevo horario de clase cuando vino Harry y Ron para ir almorzar con ella en el gran Comedor. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hermione pues ella habÃ­a crecido de un dÃ­a para otro, no parecÃ­a que tuviera 15 aÃ±os parecÃ­a como si tuviera 17 . Ellos no fueron los Ãºnicos en darse cuenta. Entonces Harry preguntÃ³: Hermione te encuentras bien? Si porque lo preguntas, no sÃ© Hermione te en con tramos un tanto crecidita pareces mÃ¡s mayor. No te habrÃ¡s hecho alguna pociÃ³n de crecimiento Herm?preguntÃ³ Ron sonriendo. Pero se puede saber en que tonterÃ­as estÃ¡is diciendo yo no e cambiado en nada sigo siendo la misma en todo. Mientras los tres se discutÃ­an apareciÃ³ por detrÃ¡s Draco Malfoy, con su impertinencia en su rostro como siempre. Granger !!!! QuÃ© ! Jugando a mayores! Jjejeje . Los tres se volvieron en ese mismo instante para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico principal de la casa de las serpientes (SLYTHERIN) donde Hermione saliÃ³ llorando del Gran Comedor pero antes sin haberle dando una bofetada a Malfoy. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos, Hermione nunca se comportaba asÃ­, normalmente esa clase de tonterÃ­as de ese imbÃ©cil de Malfoy, en vez de llorar ella misma se echaba a reÃ­r. Pero esta vez fue distinta, ella se habÃ­a ido llorando y lo que es peor que dentro de 5 minutos empezaba la clase de Pociones, en los Dungeon con los de la clase de Slytherin algo que nunca a los de Gryffindor les hacÃ­a peor. Ya que en esa clase las humillaciones, los insultos y sobretodo la perdida en masa de puntos siempre corrÃ­a en la mano del gran Profesor de pociones y tutor de la casa Slytherin: Severus Snape. Â ------------------------------------Â  


End file.
